With Somebody Who Loves Me
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Andy If your Friday night doesn't include turning your special someone on in public, dancing, being pushed up against furniture, and lots of emotions, you're just not living your life right. Or at least that's what Andy Flynn would tell you. (In which Sharon and Andy do all of those things and more.)
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Sharon/Andy

 **A/N:** It's been a while... I've been back and forth on shipping these two since summer, but since taking a step away from fandom I've come to start enjoying them again and wanted to take them out for a fun night.

This was going to be a one-shot, but part of the smut is giving me a hard time so I decided to just break it up that way I can share some of it. Plus, it's already 9.5k words with part of chapter 3 missing, so I figured it would be better broken up anyway.

 **Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine. I'll return them once they're completely satisfied.

 **–**

 **(1/4)**

It's the goddamned dress' fault, Andy decides as he stares back into Sharon's expecting eyes, feeling ridiculously foolish for the clueless look he's giving her. _"Right, Andy?"_ she had said with a dazzling smile, and all Andy can do is stammer over some type of agreement because he'd been lost in the black fabric that stops at the middle of Sharon's creamy thighs – or lost in her thighs, honestly, because _fuck_ he really wants to be _there_ right now. He knows he needs to pay better attention, but that's easier said than done.

Clearing his throat and scratching the back of his neck where it's getting hot in a slightly uncomfortable way, Andy gives the table an apologetic smile and focuses on the conversation. Beside him Sharon takes a small sip of the single glass of champagne she's having for the night. Her hand covers his briefly once the flute is placed down, squeezing softly, and then everything relaxes a little around them.

He had wanted to make a good impression tonight. Sharon's college roommate was in town for the weekend with her husband, and to Andy's surprise, Sharon had invited him to go out with them to a lounge in Beverly Hills. It's the first time Sharon's introduced him to one of her friends that she hadn't met through work. It feels like a big deal – it _is_ a big deal; he's getting more of Sharon when she's not Captain Raydor and that's important as hell for him and their relationship. He was planning on laying the Flynn charm on nice and thick – boyish grins and winking eyes and the perfect dose of sarcasm. He had been excited to find out more about Sharon in her college days, hear all the juicy details from someone who knew her when she was younger. But from the moment Andy picked Sharon up from the condo, all he could do was think about how sexy Sharon looked.

Tom – or Todd, or Tim, or some other single-syllable name that should be easy to remember but Andy can't seem to think of – is telling them about his latest assignment, but Andy's only pretending to be interested in the photojournalist's trip to Bulgaria. It's easy to get away with not paying attention when the music is loud and the lighting is low over their U-shaped plush booth. He just needs to listen well enough in case someone asks him a question again; he slips in a few nods and grunts and laughs when everyone else does, maintains eye contact for a few seconds. He grew up in a house full of women who chatted _a lot_ , and family was always coming over for dinners and holidays, so he's pretty good at faking interest when he needs to.

Andy takes a long sip of his ginger ale and then leans back into the upholstered seat, letting his arm drape across the top. Sharon instantly moves into the space he's just made, and Andy feels his lips pull into a happy grin. This woman's gonna be the death of him one of these days, he's quite sure of it. The way she just fits against the side of his body, her soft curves pressed into him, hips and thighs touching, is enough to make his body warm all over. He rubs his hand over her upper arm a few time and then pulls her even closer to him, close enough that the smell of her shampoo fills his nose when he inhales.

Sharon tilts her head and looks at him, lips the color of pale rose petals stretched into a smile that dances all the way up in the liquid green seas that hold his gaze. "Everything okay?" she asks softly, brushing her left hand down his thigh.

Her touch is electric, and he can feel the currents that travel from her fingers move up the muscles and nerves in his thigh and straight to his groin. Andy clears his throat and glances down quickly. "Yeah." He nods surely, bringing his eyes back to hers. "Everything's great. Are you having a good time?"

Sharon glances over to her friends, who are discussing something while looking over to the dancefloor down below. "I am having a wonderful time," she tells him, and then her hand slides down towards his knee. He feels that warm, tingling rush again. "You, on the other hand, seem to be distracted," she whispers knowingly. "I take it that means you like my outfit choice for the night."

Andy chuckles lightly, because Sharon knows him too well. If his eyes automatically drop down to her breasts, enticingly showcased by the dip of her neckline, or follow an invisible path down the curve of the side of her body that is not pressed against him, the swell of a hip and lean thigh, it's not like he can be blamed for appreciating Sharon's body. He's sitting next to a woman who's oozing sex appeal and is undoubtedly aware of it, if the way she slowly crosses her legs towards Andy and lets the dress glide up a bit more means anything. Her heeled foot rubs against his leg and he swallows thickly, taking one more look – and lingering at her bare legs, because _fucking hell_ , for a moment or two extra – before breathing out a loud breath and meeting Sharon's eyes.

"Yeah. You could say that."

Sharon laughs as she leans into his ear, the softest of sounds tickling its way down his spine. The dancers on the lower level are loud as the bass bumps through the speakers, but he can't hear anything over the rush of his blood and Sharon's smooth voice. "I could also say that I think you'll like it even more when you bring me home and take it off of me." Andy groans. "But I want to know what you think, Andy."

Andy learned some time ago, perhaps a few weeks after they started enjoying the physical privileges that came with dating, that Sharon takes great pleasure in getting him worked up when they aren't anywhere near a place that his sexual needs could be taken care of. They're completely professional while at work – if you consider unabashedly checking your boss out on the daily professional – but when they're off the clock, anywhere is fair game.

Whispering in his ear is probably number three on his list of biggest weakness. The shimmering black dress he's thinking about peeling of Sharon's body has just taken the top spot.

Sharon pulls away enough so that she can look at him while still remaining close. Her perfectly-plucked eyebrow arches as she waits for a response, strobe lights flashing behind her. Her lightly glossed lips shimmer, as does the simple necklace that dangles over Sharon's breasts. Andy is easy prey, and he knows it. He's been a little turned on from the moment he saw her. There's something extraordinarily sexy about Sharon when she's wearing all black – her confidence is doubled, her sex appeal through the roof, and Andy eats it all up. He wants to eat Sharon all up. He thinks about it right there in the booth, licking his lips and running his eyes over the stunning woman beside him.

 _Get it together, you horny idiot._

Andy clears his throat, painfully aware that he hasn't responded yet because he can't even keep his eyes off her long enough to think straight. This is what happens when you're lucky enough to date the woman you've spent forever and a day fantasizing about. Now instead of imagining what it would be like to kiss her, touch her, run his hands across her skin, Andy can't stop picturing all the times he's gotten to do it and how much he wants to be doing it right now.

Andy puts his hand on her thigh as he speaks, his thumb teasingly scraping against the hem of the dress. "You look incredible," he tells her in that low tone that he knows has the same effect on her that her whispering has on him. The muscles beneath his hand twitch subtly and he knows that he's on the right track. Two can play at this game, Andy thinks as he edges his finger underneath the soft fabric. Sharon's lashes flutter. "I would tell you that you look fantastic in this dress, but really _you_ make the dress look sexy. I wouldn't be even a little bit impressed if it weren't on your body."

Sharon takes in a sharp breath and then lets out a small giggle as she leans into him, brushing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Charming, sweet-talker," she teases.

He squeezes her thigh and watches as she squirms and shuts her eyes, taking a measured breath. Andy notices then that they are alone at the table and wonders what he had missed, wonders when Tom-Todd-Tim and Charlotte left. But he stops thinking about them the moment Sharon's eyes are opened again, black pupils swallowing the green of her eyes.

Because –

"Damn," he mumbles, fingers gripping her flesh all the more tighter, hand gliding up a little higher. "You do know it's taking all the self-control I have not to give in to how badly I want you right now, right?"

Sharon smirks at him while wrapping her arm around his neck, but her chest is rising and falling faster with each breath like she can't quite get control of her reaction to him like she's usually able to in public. That turns Andy on, makes him want to make her just as aroused as he is.

"I guess tonight we'll be testing out that self-control of yours, then, Andy. We're not leaving anytime soon, and once I get you out there dancing, I'm not sure keeping your hands at appropriate places on my body is going to be manageable."

Andy groans miserably, hand caught between her tightly clamped thighs. He's already pushing it on what's considered appropriate, fingers just itching to glide all the way up to the apex of her thighs. She's so damn hot and soft here, and sensitive. He uses that last bit of information to his advantage as he wiggles his fingers the best he can while tucking his head into the space between her head and shoulder. The smell of her skin, warm and sensual from the perfume he likes, makes his head spin a little before he whispers directly into her ear, purposely brushing his lips against her skin. They're close, closer than they usually get in public, but Sharon seems to sink into him as her heavy breaths leave her lips.

"Sure it's my self-control that's going to be tested tonight and not yours?" he whispers into her ear, stroking her sensitive skin.

Sharon's hand on his thigh grips him tightly, and she moans softly. "Andy."

His eyes slam shut, his cock stirring. He breathes in, counts down from five, and then slowly blows into Sharon's ear. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that's a little turned on right now."

Sharon's foot rubs up and down against his leg underneath the table as she whispers back, "Only a little?" almost as if she's daring him, challenging him. Her voice is like expensive silk, smooth as it slides across his skin. She lifts her hand from his thigh and caresses the side of his face, runs her nails to his hair and lightly scratches his scalp as he grunts into her ear. "I think you're more than a little turned on. You've had your eyes glued to my breasts and legs all night, Andy. I know how your brain works. I wouldn't be surprised to find out you've already imagined exactly how you want to _fuck_ me tonight."

Andy damn near growls. It's so rare that Sharon uses the word 'fuck' that every time it leaves her mouth he swears he's going to crumble right then. The air around them feels like it's charged with more electricity than a lightning bolt. It's stuffy and his collar feels tight around his suddenly dry throat, and his brain isn't able to focus on anything other than the teasing way Sharon's fingers play at the base of his neck and her foot brushes the fabric of his pants against his skin.

The heat he can feel radiating from between Sharon's legs is tempting, so damn tempting. He huffs loudly, because he wants so badly to feel her against his fingers. They're in a semi-private location, but not that private, and really he wants her alone where he can strip her bare and fuck her properly.

He licks his lips, feeling Sharon shiver against him when the back of his wet tongue touches her ear. "And if I have?" Sharon hums, and he pictures her brow lifting inquiringly. "If I have thought about how I want to fuck you, Sharon... Does that turn you on?"

Sharon uncrosses her legs, Andy's hand no longer trapped at the spot it hadn't been able to leave before. Her fingers touch the back of his hand, hesitation obvious when it's only the tips of her fingers for a few seconds and then her whole hand. She glides his hand a little higher on her thigh, just underneath the bottom of her dress, and then pulls in a sharp breath. He's not touching her where he wants to be, but he's so so so close.

"What do you think?" she asks, and her voice shakes, her breaths uneven just from having him near where all that glorious heat is coming from.

Think? Andy's sure he's past thinking. He's getting stiff and his brain's fuzzy around the edges.

"I think," Andy starts, greedy greedy greedy Andy who wants to slip his hand all the way up and into Sharon's panties, "I think," he repeats with a groan. He's thinking about it, honestly thinking about pressing his fingers against her clit right there and rubbing her off until she's coming and shaking in their nearly-private little corner. And then he remembers that that's not okay, that Sharon would probably kill him later for it even if she enjoys it, and that he's supposed to have self-control.

Suddenly Andy pulls his hand away and hovers over Sharon, looking into her surprised but so very, very lusty eyes. He cups her cheek and kisses her hard on the mouth, tasting her lips with his own, with his tongue. Sharon's surprised gasps mellows out into a low hum that does nothing to stop the way his pants are getting tighter at the crotch or the way he's now thinking about dropping to his knees and spreading Sharon's legs apart and licking her to orgasm.

"I think we need to go dance before I forget that we're in public," he mumbles into her mouth.

Sharon's chuckle is low and hot on his lips. She pulls him away from her mouth with both hands on his face and looks at him, smiling at him with a mix of amusement and desire and something that makes his heart race so fast he thinks maybe he needs to just sit down for a minute and breathe. "I agree. I admit to nearly forgetting that myself." There's a dark blush on her cheeks as she looks around them and then back at him, one of her hands moving down to his tie. "Must be the tie. You know I find you irresistible when you choose a good one."

Andy grins, watching the way her eyes twinkle as she lightly tugs on the deep red silk. "All my ties are good," he throws back at her.

Sharon licks her lips while looking up at him, eyes slowly traveling from her hands to his face. A slow smirk briefly appears on her lips before she says, "I know," winking at him.

Andy leans forward and plants a kiss on her lips, feeling her smile against his mouth. "Dancefloor, now. Or I'm taking you home where you can stop resisting."

Sharon lets Andy pull her up to her feet, his hands wrapped around Sharon's. Once they're both on the opposite side of the table and in the walkway, Sharon leans in and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Andy's mouth. It's just a brush, softer than the whisper of a summer breeze late at night, but it makes him grin like he's just been given the world on a silver platter. Sharon squeezes his hands and smiles so openly when she looks him, and Andy knows that what he has with Sharon makes him the luckiest person in the room.

Their moment is interrupted by a male voice coming through the speakers. "Now it just wouldn't be right if we didn't remember this diva today. Whitney Houston, this one's for you. Gone but never forgotten." The familiar sound of _I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)_ starts up and the people down below let out a loud roar of cheers. "Here we go. You all know what to do."

Sharon glances over the stomach-high wall and then turns a slow smile to him. "Well, Andy." The way his name rolls off her tongue mixed with the way her smile is a little shy at first makes him duck his head.

He places one hand on the small of her back and then waves the other out, gesturing for her to lead the way. "I think it's time we go dance."

Sharon's lips twitch as she wraps her hand around his and starts guiding them down to the lower level. "Absolutely."

Nope, Andy decides with a mental shake of his head, following Sharon down the stairs. Forget being the luckiest person in the room. Luckiest person alive sounds more appropriate.

 _to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your reviews/follows/favorites and messages/replies/likes over on tumblr! You're all so awesome. While I don't really have the time to reply, I'm extremely excited to hear that y'all enjoyed the first chapter. So here's the second...

(Sorry to those of you who read this before I went back and edited it. Apparently what I saved last night and what I posted today weren't the same thing, so there were some mistakes and things missing that I've gone back and changed. Not too many noticeable changes, so all should be fine.)

 **(2/4)**

Sharon must have found Charlotte and her husband when she looked down from up above because she leads Andy directly to them, holding on tightly to his hand as they weave through dancing bodies. Charlotte brushes black bangs from her sweaty face when she spots them and waves them over, her light-brown skin glowing whenever light flashes her way. By the time they reach the other couple the music, which had an extended beginning, is at its chorus and the crowd is singing along.

Sharon spins around and faces him, eyes alight with joy and that softness that makes Andy's entire body feel like it's floating off somewhere. She pulls him towards her in the little space they claim as their own beside Sharon's friends, and the lovely woman he's spent months upon months wondering how he's lucky enough to be with kisses him below his ear.

"Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody...with somebody who loves me," Sharon sings along in his ear.

When she pulls back to look into his eyes, Andy grins and takes her by her waist and brings her closer. "Well, what you waitin' for?"

The burning desire from earlier still simmers, but it's moved to the back burner. The hot bodies that sway and dance around them hold neither of their attention, their eyes locked on each other as they dance together. The music moves through them, hands first comfortably placed on arms and hips, and then coming together as the music picks up again. Andy loves dancing with Sharon, has from the very first time they danced together at his daughter's wedding. Since then they've gone out dancing many, many times. It's thrilling, just having Sharon's body near his, against him, and it's a beautiful sight watching Sharon let her hair down and really get into the music.

When the chorus starts up again, Sharon leads with her shoulders, leaning in to him and then away, swaying as he follows her. The lights sparkle in her eyes and he is mesmerized by the beauty in them. She's gorgeous, dancing and happy and looking at him like she sees the stars and the moon shining in his eyes when they're really in her own.

 _Somebody who..._

 _Somebody who..._

 _Somebody who loves me_

Andy takes her hands into his and spins her around, her surprised laugh making him grin.

 _Somebody who..._

 _Somebody who..._

 _To hold me in his arms_

He brings her back to his body and rocks with her, his chest against her back as he crosses his arms across her. And like that they dance as the music goes on, his heart beating against her as he holds her close, fingers locked together. She fits there perfectly, the place in his arms hers alone.

 _Dontcha wanna dance_

 _Say you wanna dance_

 _Dontcha wanna dance_

Sharon turns around, fingers snapping to the music as she backs away from him, hips moving with the beat, lips grinning as he sweeps his eyes over her. And then she crooks her fingers and calls him closer. He sucks his lower lip between his teeth, shaking his head, completely amused and taken by Sharon, and moves towards her.

The music keeps on playing around them, one dance song after the other, moving around the eighties and coming back up to the 21st century. There are loud songs that get the crowd jumping and singing along, pumped up mixes of Madonna and Michael Jackson, sultry sounds that have dancers close and touching everywhere, and beats that seem to play on a never-ending loop. Sharon and Andy dance the night away together, and Andy watches Charlotte and Sharon enjoy each other's company, laughing and singing and dancing together like he's never really seen her do with anyone before, and he learns that Charlotte's husband's name is actually Ron and doesn't contain a T at all.

Sharon's arms are looped around his neck and her hips are slowly moving from left to right with the heavy provocative beat of the music, sparkling eyes looking into his as she rolls her shoulders back but keeps their lower halves connected. Andy's hands are on her back to support her – or really just to touch her, because he can't get enough of the way she feels. His palms burn from her body heat, splayed out wide, possessively holding her as he glides his way down from her shoulder blades to low down at the base of her spine. She leans back into his touch, trusting him to hold some of her weight as she continues looking at him and moving her hips against him, a glint in her eyes that lets Andy know she's completely aware of how hot he finds her like this, how damn tantalizing the movements of her body are.

Sharon's a natural seductress, and at first it had come as a complete surprise to Andy. He can still remember when they were taking this slow – really, really, _really_ slow – and their dates were just a few levels above being friendly. They've come quite far since then, he thinks as Sharon tilts her head back and closes her eyes, hair tumbling behind her as she rotates her hips in a smooth circle. Andy's fingers dig into her back with his effort not to bring a hand around and stroke down the inviting slope from her neck to the spot where their bodies connect. He grunts and, while he may be able to stop himself from tracing her curves, he is unable to keep himself from bucking into Sharon and grunting.

Sharon pulls herself back up a few seconds later, body moving into him like a wave lapping the shore, arms tight around his neck. Upright, Sharon shakes her hair off her shoulders and smirks at him like she _knows_ he's thinking about being buried inside her. She glances around them, over a yard or two where her friends are, strangers now separating them – which is good, because Sharon's teasing Andy more now that she's not directly beside someone she knows, and bad for the very same reason. When she meets Andy's gaze again, she licks her lips and straightens up.

As the song changes again, someone bumps into Andy and pushes him so that he's closing the very minimal distance that was just put between their bodies. She stables them both, quietly chuckling once she's sure he's okay. He wants to kiss her mouth, taste the happiness that spills from her lips. It's a damn miracle he manages getting through the workdays without giving into his constant desire to press his lips against her – God knows it takes a lot of self-restraint. But he does not have that same restraint now.

Andy brushes his hand over her cheek and down her neck, thumb tracing her jawline as he tilts her head up so their eyes meet. All around them people are dancing to electro beats, arms in the air and bodies moving more or less with the rhythm of the music. But Sharon and Andy are stilled, breathing against lips that are nearly touching their own.

Sharon brings her palm to his cheek and leans in, nose tapping Andy's. It feels like a silent answer to the question he hasn't asked, perhaps even a request for him to give her something she's been craving just as much as he always is. Her breaths are labored from their dancing, and he can smell the sweetness of her mouth – he pulls her in, needing to taste that sweetness.

The wondrous feeling of her mouth opening to his sends sparks shooting off inside his body, out through his fingertips. Andy sucks her lip and wraps his arms around her slender waist, deciding then and there that he wants nothing more than to submerge himself in everything that is Sharon Raydor. He detects the slightest of shivers moving through Sharon, and then she parts her lips wider and flicks her tongue out and teases his lips with it. He groans, holds her tighter, and kisses her deeply as they move to a rhythm all their own and enjoy the moment until they need oxygen.

It's when another one of the slower songs are on, something he doesn't recognize but dances to all the same, that he is reminded how badly he wants to get Sharon home. They've just come back from getting some water and taking a breather away from the large crowd, and now their bodies are pressed to each other and Sharon's idly scraping her nails at the back of his neck. Heat is rolling off her body and into his own, wrapping its silky binds around him until he feels trapped in warmth. But it's Sharon's heat, and when her breath tickles his ear, it's her that causes him to feel like he's little more than a ticking bomb seconds from exploding.

He drags his hands down her shoulders to her lower back, almost touching her ass but not quite. Her hips push into him, and he's not sure if she had taken that as a silent command for more contact or if she needs to be closer to him, too. But it doesn't matter, honestly, not when Sharon's hips move in slow figure eights and one of his legs is between hers and his brain has enough memories to remind him what it's like when she's wet and hot and there's no clothes in the way to stop him from feeling her against his thigh.

And then Sharon groans low in his ear like she can see into his thoughts. The sound goes straight to his cock, like a slippery wet lick from the base to the tip, a firm tug up and down that would have him bucking his hips.

And then he does. His hips jerk forward into Sharon as they dance, his brain momentarily lost in his thoughts, and his body so incredibly warm and impossibly alive with energy against Sharon. Sharon groans again and her fingers curl around his neck, holding him tighter.

Heavy breaths puff against his skin, hot bursts of air on his neck and then his ear when Sharon moves to it. "Tell me I'm not feeling what I think I'm feeling," she whispers. She sounds amused, despite probably trying to sound scolding. She also sounds aroused – so fucking aroused, if the husk of her voice and the way she's breathing heavily even though they're barely moving means anything at all.

"Depends."

Andy's thankful lighting is limited and nobody's really paying attention to them, because he's sure she'd bite his head off for the next move he makes if they were out in the open. He also mentally adds that Sharon's back is to a wall, so not many people are really behind her, anyway.

His palms, both of them because he's greedy greedy greedy Andy, rub down from her back to her ass, cupping both buttocks and squeezing the flesh in his hands while pulling her into him. She gasps in his ear and then moans as he rubs his thumbs in circles and then grips with all fingers. His cock, hardening despite all his counting down and thinking about anything that might help keep him from getting too turned on, is against Sharon, close to the apex of her thighs.

"Is that what you feel?"

Sharon nods against him. Andy can feel the harsh beating of her heart. It's as if the organ is competing with the loud bass around them that vibrates in his bones. They stop dancing, and Andy moves his hands up to her hips after enjoying the feeling of having them on Sharon's ass long enough to appreciate that perfect combination of firm and soft flesh. He guesses Sharon was right about him and his self-control – or lack thereof – because now that he's gotten that, all he can think about is getting his hands on more of Sharon's body.

"We need to go," Sharon says, reluctantly pulling away from him. Her eyes look wild and dark.

Andy licks his lips and clears his throat, trying not to think about how Sharon's looking at him the same way now as she does while they're having sex and she's desperate for release. Because he's already aching and pushing against his pants as though simply wanting to be free will be enough for his cock to escape.

"Andy!" Sharon snaps, and he jumps at the sound of her voice, surprising him and making him realize his brain has wandered off somewhere. Sharon narrows her eyes, but she can't hide the half-smile on her lips. "I'm so glad you pay better attention at work than you have been tonight."

"Hey. I've been paying attention to you all night." He bows his head and lowers his eyes towards his groin as he continues, "How do you think _that_ happened?!"

"Not what I meant, Andy." She shakes her head, rubbing her lips together. "What am I going to do with you?" she asks, fingers lightly tugging on his tie.

Andy's mind fills up with a handful of suggestions, but he only grins to himself and decides against giving voice to his thoughts. "How about we say goodnight to your friends and then we can talk about that on the way to your place?"

Sharon nods her head in agreement and gives Andy's tie another light tug. "Yes. All right. Let's go."

Andy should probably clue her in on the fact that all this playing with his tie stuff isn't really helping him focus on anything other than Sharon fucking him, but he's too aroused now to truly believe her stopping would even make a difference.

It's approximately twenty torturous minutes later that Andy and Sharon find themselves inside his car, praying traffic isn't too terrible. With the amount of sexual energy between the two of them, Sharon might as well live on another continent because it feels like they'll never reach the condo. Andy's grip is tight tight tight on the steering wheel, knuckles white, and the windows are cracked to let some of the night air in to help cool them down.

Andy's trying to think about anything – _anything –_ other than the fact that Sharon's dress is indecently high on her thigh and his hand could probably comfortably glide right up and discover how wet she is with very little effort. He needs to not think about Sharon being aroused, or his throbbing cock that refuses to take the hint that it's not getting any attention anytime soon, or sex in general.

So of course the first thing to come out of his mouth when trying to think of a neutral topic would be about the very thing he's trying to avoid. _Of course_ , because that makes the most sense. He blames the traffic, the traffic he had prayed wouldn't hold them up but has them barely moving. He also blames Sharon, because Sharon's been looking at him as though she's imagining riding his cock right there in the front seat of his car. And while Andy _knows_ that won't happen, that doesn't stop his body from reacting to Sharon's hungry gaze.

"So... Did you, uh, decide what you want to do with me once we get to the apartment?" Andy asks, glancing over to his right.

Sharon jumps ever so slightly, a little awkward as her eyes widen and then close, her tongue quickly moistening her lips. The headlights from the cars going in the opposite direction shine through the windshield, moving quickly but staying long enough that Andy can see that Sharon's chest and neck are darkened from heat.

"Uh. I'm sorry. What was that?"

Andy chuckles, shaking his head and moving with the slow traffic. "No, no, no. Never mind that. I want to know what has you so distracted."

Sharon shifts in the seat, stretching her arms up and back in a way that reminds him of a feline. Out of the corner of his eye he can see her back arch, and she makes a soft noise in her throat. Her breasts push up and it takes everything in him not to look away from the road. But he doesn't have enough willpower, not anymore, not after this whole night, not after dancing with Sharon's body on his, to stop his hand from reaching over and stealing a handful. Sharon's breath hitches and she relaxes into her seat, his hand on the rounded breast whose hard nipple he can detect beneath fabric.

Sharon lets out a deep moan when Andy squeezes. It's one of those needy ones that makes his mouth water. Fire licks at his insides, threatening to consume him. But damn, if he ever had an issue with being burned, he sure as hell doesn't now. He moves his hand to her other breast, fingers on skin now, and slips it into the top of her dress where there's very thin lace and nothing else to keep him from a puckered nipple. Sharon's breaths sound forced, and Andy's not even sure he's breathing anymore. He dips his finger deeper down and then brushes it over the hard peak, groaning as Sharon sucks in a sharp breath. He flicks his finger back and forth, wishing it was his tongue instead. He can picture her hand holding him to her chest as he lavishes the turgid nipple with his wet tongue, lapping and then sucking it.

She whimpers as she pulls his hand away from her chest after a few seconds, giving it a small smack. "None of that while driving," she scolds him, sounding a little breathless, and it really has the opposite effect on him than he's sure Sharon was going for. "Someone might notice, not to mention your attention needs to be on the road." She lets out a quick chuckle. "You're a terrible influence on me, Andrew Flynn. A terrible, terrible influence."

"What? My eyes didn't leave the road for a second. If anything, I was _more_ focused then than I was before."

"Way to make me feel safe," Sharon deadpans.

"Look, I've been driving safely. You're in good hands, Sharon. I promise." He waggles his eyebrows, but he doesn't look away from the road. Sharon _mhm_ s him and fixes her dress, breaths still uneven. "So, uh, question."

"No." Andy looks over to Sharon with his brow furrowed. "Whatever you're about to ask, the answer is no."

Andy turns back to the view in front of him, switching lanes. "None of your past boyfriends ever...ever..." Andy grimaces and considers that maybe he doesn't actually want to know the answer to what he's about to ask.

"Ever...?"

Andy focuses on moving over to get off at the next exit, and Sharon waits patiently for him to complete his question. A minute later, while at a stoplight, Andy meets Sharon's expecting eyes. "Don't tell me I'm the first to ever try feeling you up while driving. I know I have a hard time keeping my hands to myself, but, seriously..." Andy trails off when the car behind him blows their horn. He was having a hard time coming up with words, anyway, especially with Sharon's amused yet slightly bashful smile directed at him.

It's completely silent in the car save for the sound of the outside world slipping in through the openings of the windows. He doesn't think Sharon's going to say anything, but then she clears her throat. "You're not the first to try, no," Sharon answers slowly. "However, you certainly are the first that I've actually _let_ do it. Nobody else has tried and actually been allowed to touch me as freely as you do."

"And nobody will ever be given the chance to again," he huffs, unable to hide his possessiveness.

Sharon waits until he's stopping at another light to lean over the console and kiss his neck, teeth scraping the skin behind his ear. "Not as long as you're around," she whispers sweetly, and it means something more than the words fully express. The nip to his skin but the softness of her lips, the way she lays her hand on his and her smile is clear in her voice. It's an acknowledgment to that silent _mine_ that came with his statement, an agreement that silently whispers back, _yours._ It's an _I'm happy right here with you_ and an _I want this to last._

So Andy turns his hand around and lets their palms rest together as they complete the drive and says, "Which I plan on being for as long as you let me."

"Good."

 _to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm a bit rusty - as I haven't really written any het smut recently - so hopefully this first half of the night in the apartment is enjoyable.

 **(3/4)**

For a little while it's as if that thick bubble of lust they've been in most of the night has popped, or at least weakened. They park and ride up to the Sharon's floor while simply holding hands, Sharon leaning against his side the entire time. She gets her keys out and Andy kisses the top of her head while she unlocks the door. For a short while they're not acting like two sex-starved people ready to rip each other's clothes off. But then...

Sharon's back and the door meet with a heavy thud. It's not the most efficient way to shut a door, but damn does Andy enjoy the fire in her eyes as he roughly pushes her against the hard surface. There's a silvery glow in the apartment coming from outside, and that natural light is all that they have as neither of them make any move to turn on a light. Andy's only thinking about having his hands on Sharon's body after wanting to have her alone for so many hours, and Sharon appears to be on the same page as him.

"Get over here," Sharon all but growls, fingers tugging on Andy's red tie. Her commanding voice reverberates around him in the foyer and then finds a place to settle low in his gut, hot and weighty.

He grunts as their two bodies flush together and become one solid form with electric coils wrapped around it. "Don't gotta tell me twice," he murmurs, swallowing the lump in his throat and wetting his lips. He catches her tongue quickly doing the same, but it's Sharon's desire-filled eyes that he looks at last before they kiss.

Their lips don't so much as meet as they do clash with a desperation that's leaking from each of them. He can taste Sharon's desire in her kiss, feel it in the heavy pressure of her tongue on his lips, hear it in the low moan that forms in her throat when he glides his hand up the side of her body and squeezes her breast through her dress. She holds nothing back as their mouths move against each other, running her fingers through his hair and down his neck while her right hand pulls him closer to her so she can deepen their kiss.

Bubbling heat forms beneath her touch as she skates her fingers down his body. Even through the layers clothing, her fingers burn skin. It still does not compare to the heat Sharon's body produces, the heat he finds between her legs as he reaches between them to touch her.

It starts with his jacket, the pile on the floor. They're used to folding items over backs of chairs, hanging things up, and neatly placing clothes on clean surfaces – not tonight. There's her jacket with his own, a tie, and after a few fumbles where their hands knock each other's while Sharon tries to unbuckle his pants while Andy's trying to get his hands under her dress, his belt is added to the pile with a loud click.

"I have a bedroom," Sharon says with a dry chuckle as her head hits the door and Andy's mouth works on her neck. Oh, how he loves the sounds she makes when he touches her here.

He grins before kissing a path from below her jaw to the dip at her throat, proud of himself when he hears her moan one of those throaty sounds she makes that seems to come from somewhere deep down inside of her. "I know," he responds to her comment, teeth scraping skin.

Sharon tugs him closer by the waistband of his pants as she continues breathlessly, saying, "With a bed."

"Mhm," he mumbles, sliding his hand under her dress, palm flat on the back of her thigh. He pulls her closer, always closer, and Sharon wraps her leg around him. As he does this, his tongue snakes out and traces a wet line across her neck.

"Oh," Sharon breathes, rolling her hips into him and arching away from the door. For a second Andy's sure that she's forgotten about his pants and her urgency to get them undone, but then she's tugging all the more harder and groaning. "These need to come off!"

And just like that, Andy's being pushed away from her and she's taking charge. It's arousing, always is, watching her when she wants something and goes after it – and, boy is it hot when _he's_ what she wants. Andy doesn't even protest when it's him being pushed against the door and Sharon's already got him naked from the waist down while she's still fully dressed. But that doesn't mean he doesn't take the upper hand as soon as he can, lifting her up and turning them back around in one smooth motion so he can press her back against the solid door. It makes her laugh with surprise before she latches on to his mouth eagerly.

Soon, added to the pile is Sharon's underwear, slipped off her slender thighs moments before he he's buried inside her. They last a few minutes against the door, but Sharon brings up the bed again – _"Bed, Andy," she breathed out as their joint hands knocked into the door –_ and Andy compromises with the sofa – _"Empty apartment. We'll get to the bed eventually."_

Their trip from the door to the living room is a mess of fumbling hands, messy kisses, and one too many bumps into furniture for them not to share a moment of laughter while clothes are being shed. That laughter stops when Sharon pushes Andy down to the armchair, where he falls, naked, sitting on his discarded button down. Andy's glad that he had taken the time to switch on a lamp – that, no, did not knock over as he tried turning it on while massaging Sharon's breast at the same time – because he wouldn't want to miss the way Sharon's looking at him.

Sharon's eyes gleam in a completely predatory manner as she stands in front of him now, gripping the armrests for balance while she leans over him, looking him over as though trying to decide how she wants to enjoy him first. As her tongue sweeps across her lips, her eyes linger at his erection, and Andy's feeling confident he knows exactly what she wants. And damn does he want it, too. He has to dig his nails into his own thighs to stop himself from reaching out and pulling her in, but he bucks as if on command when she rubs her lips together and hums deep down in her throat.

A devilishly attractive smirk forms on her mouth, and Sharon lifts her eyes up to meet his. She looks into them as she slowly brings a single finger to his cock and teasingly runs it up from its base to the tip, swirling around the edges of the sensitive head. He sucks in air through his teeth, and at the same time Sharon's smirk turns into a full smile, eyes lit up.

"Do you want me to undress first? Or are you really that eager, Andy?" she whispers, her amusement coloring her tone. She licks her lips and uses two fingers this time, lets her thumb roll up the back so she's gripping him. He pulls in a loud breath between clenched teeth again, and Sharon hums, stroking him. "Do you need to be inside me that badly that you can't even wait until I take off my dress? Again."

Andy groans - because what else can you do when the woman whose mouth you want wrapped around you knows it and takes pleasure in teasing you, making you admit how desperate you are to feel her? Sharon doesn't play fair, never really does. He has a weakness for her voice, loves hearing her talk to him during sex. After the first few times they'd slept together, he had told her how much it turned him on, and now she uses that knowledge to drive him absolutely crazy.

"Dress off," Andy answers simply and is rewarded with Sharon's hand completely wrapped around him, so tight and warm as she squeezes and twists her wrist. He doesn't look away from her eyes, wants her to see exactly what she does to him. He jerks into her hand and groans.

Sharon nods her head thoughtfully, up and down – her hand moves just as her head does, his cock in her fist as she strokes him. When his breath rushes out, she smirks at him again. "And after my dress is off, what do you want me to do?"

Sharon's too good at making his brain forget how to function properly. Thinking is difficult when she's working her hand with confident strokes, tightening as she moves up, loosening as she goes down. Nobody who makes you wait over a month before you're allowed a first kiss should be able to make you feel like you're crumbling beneath their touch with only the beginning of a hand job. But, he reminds himself, Sharon's the same woman who tied him down to his bed one time and rode him as she came over and over again but denied him the same release until he begged her. So Sharon's full of surprises. And, he recalls her telling him, she enjoys sex when it's with someone she trusts.

"Andy," she says slowly, the syllables dragging out as she tilts her head and looks at him. She arches her eyebrow, applies pressure with her fingers as she twists her wrist. "After I'm undressed..."

"Uh." He swallows, pleasure swirling around inside of his head. He feels hot. Sharon bends down and, without taking her eyes off of him, wraps her lips around the head of his cock and sucks, hard. His head rolls back and his hips raise uncontrollably towards her warm mouth. "That feels good," he breathes out.

Sharon hums and pulls more of his length into her mouth, sucking and then pulling away with a wet pop. "I know," she replies, continuing with her hand, spreading the new wetness over his hard shaft. "What next, Andy? The longer you take to answer..."

A rough sounding chuckle leaves his throat, coming out at the same time as a groan. "You're forgetting I know how much you want me too. Even if I didn't answer, you'd give in because you need me to make you come."

Sharon laughs and shakes her head. She leans in and presses her mouth to his cocky grin, kissing him tenderly. "I never give up," she says as if he should know that already, sucking on one lip and then running her tongue over the other. "And, I don't _need_ you to make me come. I could handle that on my own if that's what I wanted. However, tonight I absolutely do want you to." When Andy groans from the image of Sharon getting herself off, she presses a short kiss to his mouth. "I _really_ want you to make me come."

Andy reaches out for her hips to pull her closer, but she doesn't allow it.

"Uh-uh. I still have to take off the dress," she reminds him. "And you haven't told me what comes next."

Andy groans, hands sliding down to grab her ass. Even just getting to feel her makes Andy's body burn with intense pleasure. "You already know I want to be inside you."

Sharon's breath tickles his wet lips as she says, slowly, "But where?"

Andy closes the space between their mouths, catches her lip between his teeth and nips it. Sharon hisses and tightens her stilled hand around him. "Right here," he answers, licking his way into her mouth. She moans and parts her lips for him, lets him caress her tongue with his own. "Between your lips," he murmurs, flicks his tongue out and then pulls back. "Inside your mouth."

Sharon takes her time undressing, peeling off the black fabric that Andy had loved so much on her. He has to agree that it looks pretty damn good on the floor too, just like Sharon had said he would think. The lace bra that matches the panties he had pulled off of her earlier looks good down there on the floor as well – although that had looked even better over Sharon's breasts, her nipples hard and visible. And after Sharon puts a throw pillow on the floor between his legs and lowers herself down to it, he mentally adds Sharon to that list.

All thoughts and list making – and breathing, for a few seconds – comes to a complete stop once Sharon's soft lips are sliding down his erection. Pleasure rolls over him in thick, dangerous waves. Sharon's mouth is liquid heat and supple flesh, and damn damn damn, he doesn't even know what to do with himself as she wraps around him and sucks and moans like _she's_ the one drowning in all the glorious sensations.

Her tongue strokes the underside of his cock as she moves to the tip of his erection, swirls all around, and then flutters along him before she closes her eyes and pulls him back into her mouth completely. Andy's hands are in her hair, not urging her, or guiding her, just holding on to her – and maybe that's what will keep him from floating away when Sharon hums with him inside her mouth and he can feel the vibrations of it. It doesn't stop him from raising from the seat a little, though. His shoulders push back but his hips move up to her lips, low groan spilling out from his opened mouth. Sharon's eyes flash up to look at him, twinkling, and he groans again from only the sight of her sucking him.

There's a fight between greedy greedy greedy Andy, who is in Heaven with Sharon's silky mouth moving up and down him, and the Andy who wants to hear Sharon moaning as she writhes and holds him tight. It would be divine, letting her continue giving him pleasure with her mouth, and it's hard thinking about stopping her when she makes him feel so good.

Sharon's hair tickles his thigh as she lifts her head, takes him into her soft hand, and then runs the flat of her tongue over the side of his cock. When he grunts and tightens his fingers in her hair, she looks up at him and does it again, wet tongue gliding over his skin so slowly that it makes him twitch.

"God," he groans and makes his decision, pulling her by her upper arms. "Get up here."

Despite him tugging her towards him, and his insistent hold on her arms, Sharon ends up standing fully upright with Andy leaning forward while kissing her bare body as he moves from the seat to the floor. Her breaths are measured but loud, and her hand is on his head as he starts off with kisses to her chest, continues with licks over the sensitive peaks of her breasts, and ends with his mouth at the juncture of her thighs. The scent of her arousal is overpowering, fills his body and makes him feel dizzy with desire. He massages the backs of her thighs as he unabashedly breathes her in, nose and mouth and cheeks all pressed to her as she sways.

Sharon tugs at his hair and makes him look up at her. She's a little flushed and there's fire burning in her eyes. Andy brings fingers to her cunt and swipes through her wetness without looking away, makes her widen her stance so there's room for him. She's so damn hot, and his fingers are soaked from her arousal when he's barely even touched her with them. She pushes her hips forward, against his face, and shudders when he automatically slips his tongue out of his mouth to lick her.

"Oh," she breathes, her legs shaky. He holds her. He'll be her support whenever Sharon needs him, always. "Andy," she whispers when he moves his mouth so he can suck over her clit, wanting to taste the wetness that's spread all over her heated flesh. She trembles and breathes in loudly, and then out just as loud as he pulls back with a wet sound, the taste of her delicious as he licks his lips.

"On the floor," he tells her, pulling her down by her hips.

She doesn't hesitate, even moves the coffee table over more for them. Head on the pillow, she pulls him up to her mouth and not between her legs where he'd been heading. "I need you inside me, right now," she admits, her voice cracking slightly as she wraps a leg around him and pulls him close to her. "Inside me," she repeats, stroking his cheeks and then kissing him.

Inside Sharon. Inside where it's warm and soft and she's so damn wet that he can't even believe it. Yes please, Andy thinks as he gives Sharon exactly what she wants, kissing her mouth and rubbing himself between the folds of her labia until he's pushing at her entrance and sinking into her. She makes the most erotic sound when he first enters her, and then Sharon wraps herself around him, holds him tight, lets him rock in and out of her. Finding a rhythm comes naturally, their bodies feeding off each other until they're moving and kissing and moaning and basically breathing the very same air.

Sharon huffs out a frustrated breath after a while, head tumbling back more as she thrusts her pelvis up. Andy, breathing heavily and loud, sweat trickling down his temples, buries his head into her neck and kisses her searing skin. His lips part and his tongue sneaks out and drags over her throat, tasting of salt and pulsing heavily as Sharon's heart pounds away in her chest.

"Tell me what you need," he mumbles into her skin. He nips at her clavicle, runs his palm from her breast to her thigh, then down to her ass and squeezes her there as he shifts and pulls her up into him while rocking his hips. Her walls tighten around him, muscles squeezing his cock, liquid heat everywhere – he grunts and pulls her up again, driving himself into her as she moans a long _Ohhhh_.

Sharon's hands move through his sweaty hair and down to his face, and when their eyes meet that frustration he had detected a moment ago is mixed with the desperate darkness of her desire. Breaths heavy, mouth hung open as she moans, Andy can't help thinking how good she looks like this. There's nothing to shield everything she's experiencing, her passion raw and beautiful in a way that his sex-clouded brain can't even fully wrap around. It makes him fuck her with more strength behind his movements, muscles burning in his back and thighs as he pushes forward, pulls back, and then drives into her with a deep grunt.

Sharon's breath hitches and her hands grab his shoulders, nails pressing into slick skin as her entire body arches up from the floor and into him. " _Oh_...oh, God. Andy..." She gulps and brings her mouth closer to him to suck on his neck, drag her teeth across his flesh, flashes of pain between the sweetness of her kisses.

Andy's entire rhythm is thrown off when Sharon's tongue swirls in a loose circle and she clamps her mouth around a spot that she favors close to his shoulder. She sucks eagerly, and Andy's body floods with liquid fire that has him hissing her name and nearly crumbling atop her as his limbs go weak. He can feel her pulsing heavily around him, feel her body rolling into him, rubbing against him desperately, hear the wet pop of her mouth as she pulls back and pants, moans – but all he can see is darkness with light at the edges as his eyes squeeze tight and he tries to breathe through the next few seconds so he doesn't come too soon.

Not yet, not yet, not yet, he chants in his head.

Lips are suddenly on his own, wet but precise when they brush over his. One or both of them groan and the room feels like it's spinning. Sharon makes him dizzy with her kisses often, knows how to suck and nibble on his lips just how he loves it, always does this thing with her tongue that makes it feel as though something warm and syrupy and too damn good to be safe for him is slowly spreading through his body. And when she moans into his mouth, _Jesus_ , he loses himself every time. He kisses her long and deep, stealing the oxygen from her lungs and then pushing it back into her mouth.

"Around," Sharon pants out when they break apart, her head falling down onto the pillow heavily and her hands pushing him away from her just enough so that she can breathe. Her hand goes to her own chest, fingers splayed out as it rises and falls rapidly, just as Andy's is doing. Her eyes stay closed, but she smiles at him as she quickly makes a spinning gesture with her other hand. "I can't..." She pulls in a breath, releases it, and Andy's not doing much better but he grins at her attempts to regulate her breathing and speak at the same time. "Not like this. Oh, _God!_ "

He full out laughs as he pulls out of her, and she whimpers and bites her lower lip. Without her body heat added to his own, the air around them feels cool on his sweaty skin. He allows them a few moments to just breathe, his eyes greedily sweeping across Sharon's naked body spread out before him on the rug-covered living room floor. She's golden beneath the lamp's light, skin wet and lightly glistening. He runs his fingers down the inside of a thigh and it twitches, so he does it again while dragging his eyes up to her face.

Sharon licks her lips, heavy-lidded eyes focused on him – on his wet erection, he notes when he first looks up, which makes the hard shaft throb, but then on his face as he draws an imaginary line from her knee to the top of her thigh. She sits up a little on her forearms, still eyeing him.

"You're so damn sensitive," he murmurs, barely touching her skin as he glides his fingers all over her legs. "So responsive," he adds when she twitches again beneath his touch. "I love it."

Her hands are balled into small fists beside her, and the entire top half of her body lifts and falls as her breaths pick up once again. He uses both of his hands to massage her calves and then pull her closer. A surprised gasp meets his ear, followed by a low groan that travels from her mouth to somewhere in his body where everything is tight and buzzing with electricity.

"Andy," she whispers, and he doesn't look away from the spot between her legs where his eyes have dropped. He can see her clenching around emptiness, flesh wet and engorged, clitoris hard. He rubs his thumb over the bundle of nerves and her hips buck. She sucks in a breath between her teeth – Andy runs his tongue over his own. He pulls back the hood that covers the bundle of nerves and does it again, eliciting the sweetest of sounds from Sharon's mouth. "Oh. Fuck me," she orders, but she sounds too breathless for it to hold the same weight as her usual commands. But damn does it make him all the more eager to make her come.

His nostrils flare as his eyes quickly move up to her face. "You still want to be turned around?"

Sharon nods so fast that Andy has to wonder how close she is, how badly she must be aching for release. "Please." She holds out one of her hands and he takes it, pulling her up to her knees.

They turn so they face the sofa, Sharon's back against his chest, and Andy's lips kissing her shoulder while his hands knead her breasts. She lets her head rest on him and releases some of the softest moans he's ever heard, a melodious sound as he works her nipples between his fingers and squeezers her soft flesh in his palms. Sharon's smooth and warm and Andy's been in love with her body for a lot longer than he's been allowed to get lost in its inviting curves. He holds her close to him and slides one of his hands down to her stomach, soft where he feels her inhalations pushing against him. He mouths at the side of her neck, listens to her whisper his name, and grins against her.

Up to her ear, around to the back of her neck, down between her shoulder blades – Andy wants his mouth on every inch of her, can't get enough of the way she breathes out quiet moans and bends down towards the sofa so he can have whatever part of her body he wants to taste. As he tickles her spine with his tongue, Andy uses his hands to push her all the way down into the sofa so her chest and head are against the cushion. Her ass rubs against him, and then Sharon's hand is reaching between her legs, first rubbing herself and then searching for his cock.

When her fingers wrap around him after a few seconds of shifting around, Andy groans into her skin. Her touch is far too much for him, always is when he's trying to make it last as long as he can and wants to make sure Sharon's taken care of. "Fuck, Sharon." He jerks into her hand, groaning. Sharon rolls her hips, ass pressing into him, but she doesn't guide him inside her. She strokes his cock, squeezing her talented fingers around him with perfect pressure as she twists her hand a little. "Fuck."

He rubs his hands down her back, over her shoulder blades, lightly at her ribs where she's sensitive, and then to her hips where he enjoys grabbing her flesh and holding her. She moans approvingly and brushes her thumb over the head of his shaft. When he jerks once more, Sharon groans into the sofa. "Impatient," she whispers, and he can hear the smirk in her voice.

He grins and strokes her ass, taking a handful of flesh and giving it a tight squeeze. "Can you blame me?!" She groans lower this time, hips rolling encouragingly.

Sharon shifts again, releasing him for a second or two as she positions herself so they're aligned. She takes him back into her hand and rubs him against herself, the tip of his dick sliding through her wet heat, between the folds of her labia. Her breath hitches as he rolls over her clit, back and forth a few times, and then he watches her pull her lower lip into her mouth as she teases her entrance.

Once again, it's too much for him – Sharon's too much for him, honestly, makes him feel like he's going to explode hot and wet all over her without much warning – so it does not surprise him when he bucks and slides all the way into her. His head falls forward. So damn hot, nice and tight as she clamps around him. Damn. Damn. Damn.

Sharon moans out a long, pleased, "Yesssss," and backs up into him, contracts around him. "Hard. _Please_." She looks over her shoulder, wild eyes full of need. "I need you so badly, Andy. Fuck me hard."

Andy's weak at the sound of her plead. He loves when she tells him to fuck her, and she does it because she knows what it does to him. He thinks only about making Sharon come as he grabs her right arm, brings it behind her back, and wraps his hand around her upper arm. She instantly grabs his forearm, holds him tightly, and then squeezes her other hand around the sofa cushion as she feels his first thrust.

It's long and slow; he pulls out all the way to the head of his cock and then dives back in. His second thrust is the same, out slowly, back inside her nice and hard. She matches her breathing with his, and his breaths match the jerking of his hips. The second, third, fourth, and fifth strokes are all the same, slow but hard. The sound of their skin hitting and their breathing combine with Sharon's soft _oh_ ing and his harsh grunts.

Andy pulls out and slams back into her, harder this time, faster. Sharon's breath hitches. Harder and faster once again, and Sharon meets his thrust. His hand tightens around her arm and he pulls her to him as he fucks her, shorter thrusts, deeper, driving into her warmth, feeling every pulse as she contracts around him.

His free hand touches her thigh, her ass, her back, everywhere – and then where it matters, over her mons and her clit, grazing the side of the bundle of nerves. She whines in her throat, and he fucks her harder, using every ounce of energy he has in him to make her feel the utmost pleasure. He toys with her clitoris, no particular rhythm just yet, and listens to the sounds that she makes. She gets louder the closer she gets to an orgasm, and when his fingers rub her just how she wants it, she begs him to keep going just like he is.

"Like this?" he growls out, vigorously fucking her and moving two fingers back and forth quickly over her clit.

She grumbles something into the couch that he cannot hear, but her fingers press tight and she's scratching the couch with her other hand.

"Is this how you need it?" His voice is rough and low, and Sharon seems to clamp-release-clamp-release at a faster pace. "Are you going to come for me? Huh? Are you?"

Sharon's body twists and she makes one of those whining sounds again, the ones she has absolutely no control over as her face scrunches up and her body shakes and jerks. "Yes. _Oh_..." She moans, bites her lip and grips his arm tightly. "Oh my - I'm... _please._ "

Andy grunts with his effort to keep going even as all his muscles protest. He thrusts into her with quick jerks of his hips, sweaty skin smacking. He doesn't stop until she's gasping, not breathing at all, and then making this long sound in her throat as she releases the breath that had been stuck in her throat as her body went taut.

He kisses all over her back and shoulders as she catches her breath, as he tries to do the same while also calming down his body so he doesn't give into his need to feel the same rush she's experiencing. He wants to have her again, and he can't do that if he climaxes now. He won't be able to get hard again, not for a few hours – and that's if he's lucky – so he makes himself wait and ignores the throbbing and the ache.

Moments later, when Sharon's facing him and stroking his chest, he realizes how difficult waiting is going to be. All she's doing is running her hands over him and he's already thinking about how good it would feel to release the tension in his groin. He has to stop her, needs to focus.

Sharon trails her fingers down to his wet cock and wraps around it.

 _Focus_ , he reminds himself.

Sharon walks on her knees and gives herself enough room to lower her head down, brushing kisses across his skin until he can feel her breath on his shaft. He twitches, eyes glued on her.

 _Focus,_ he thinks, taking in a sharp breath through clenched teeth.

Green eyes flash up to him as Sharon's tongue slips out and traces a vein on his cock.

 _Focus!_

Sharon moans softly and rubs her lips on him, parts them, and them pulls him all the way into her mouth in one swift motion.

"Fucking hell," he breathes out, fists balled.

Her lashes flutter as she works her mouth up, down, up again, and then back down where she holds him as she hollows her cheeks and sucks.

 _Foc–_

He cups the back of her head and, despite wanting to push in and out of her stupendously talented mouth, he brings her away from him, groaning as he does so. "I'm about to be seconds away from ejaculating if you don't stop that."

Sharon smirks as she wipes around her mouth. "Who says that's not exactly what I wanted?" she rasps. Her eyebrows lift and so does she as she kneels properly and stretches her back, breasts pushing out enticingly.

Andy licks his lips, eyes dragging down her body – probably just like Sharon planned for him to do.

 _Focus, dammit._

He clears his throat and looks over her shoulder, towards the kitchen, the door, anywhere but at Sharon. Sharon's hand slides up his thigh, and she's not even really touching him and he feels like he's on fire.

"You've been wanting this since you first saw me tonight," she's saying, but all he can really hear is the huskiness of her voice, that sultry sound that makes him want her even more. "Don't you think it's time you give in, Andy?" Warm lips brush his skin. "Or maybe that's not how you want it. Hmm?" Another kiss, this time on his chest. "Tell me how you want me, and you can have it," she whispers, kissing up to his ear. "Anyway you want me. Take me."

Andy groans at the sound of her voice, at the things she's saying to him. He can't breathe, let alone think. He knows he needs a few minutes before he can even think about her touching him. He doesn't just want to come. He wants to make Sharon come again, too.

He huffs. "Break."

Sharon pulls back with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know. Go get some water or something," he says with a chuckle, because that's all he can really do right now. "I need a moment or two. I'm basically a ticking bomb right now with less than a minute before I explode."

Sharon smiles softly at him, nodding her understanding. "And then..."

"I'm making you come," he says surely. When she licks her lips, he adds, "And then I want you on top of me in bed."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** And now we've reached the last chapter, and my favorite of them all. I was definietly more in my element with this one, so I feel like the smut was tighter and flowed better. Plus all the emotions... that's actually my favorite thing to write. So hopefully y'all enjoy, and thanks for reading!

 **(4/4)**

Sharon barely has time to close her water bottle before Andy's capturing her lips in a deep kiss. The day he tires of kissing this woman's mouth...well, that day will never come. He revels in the silky smooth feeling of cold lips gliding against his own, his hands everywhere on Sharon's body. Andy knows all of Sharon's dips and curves well enough to draw a map of her body – blindfolded. Sharon might be the one with a love for art, but it is Andy who knows a true masterpiece when he sees it. Sharon's body is made up of exquisite lines and slopes that not even the most talented of artists could create.

His thumbs brush over her nipples in tight circles, the peaks of weighty breasts puckering beneath the slightly rough texture of his skin. His touch earns him first a light moan and then a nip to his bottom lip, her entire body swaying into him. Her hand sneaks between them and cradles his cock, skin damp and cool from the bottle of water that he had heard fall to the floor when he tugged Sharon into him. Even without stroking him or applying much pressure to his hard shaft, Sharon makes him feel a familiar dizzying sensation. He twitches in her palm and starts moving his hands lower on her body, towards her hips.

Sharon's breath hitches – her head tumbles back and she trembles, muscles beneath his hands quivering – and she guides him away from her addictive lips. _Andy_. Her voice shakes as she moans his name, whispers it, and her fingers squeeze his cock. Andy's answering groan of appreciation is mumbled against her neck, lips hungry for her as though he's starving. She pants and elongates her neck, offering herself to him to have as he pleases. Strong licks with the flat of his wet tongue, slow, moving over a fluttering pulse and flicking below a delicate ear turn into soft bites and hard kisses. She likes to be kissed on her neck, and so Andy brushes his lips over and over the sensitive stretch of skin, drawing out soft moans and whispered words.

He guides her back to the table and she laughs as they collide with it, Sharon's hands on the edge of the wooden surface while he's lowering down to the floor. He drags his mouth down her heaving chest, eyes focused on the lust-blown ones refusing to leave his face. Sharon's skin is salty from sweat and smells so damn good that he just presses his face to her stomach and breathes in while stroking her back. Sharon's jaw is slack and her breaths are loud in the otherwise quiet apartment; it rushes out like wind just before a storm, whipping through the air.

"On the table," Andy says between opened-mouth kisses on her hips. He lets his teeth scrape the skin and listens to the hiss he expected. He nibbles a little harder and drags one of his hands over the sexy curve of her ass and down to one of her thighs, gripping her there.

Sharon licks her lips, a light chuckle leaving her mouth again even as she pants and continues to arch into him. "People eat on this table."

Andy's on his haunches when he shrugs his shoulders. He noses his way to her cunt and then sticks out his tongue as he makes her widen her stance. He uses his fingers and spreads her labia, eyes still on Sharon's, and then takes a long, strong lick right over her clitoris. He's thirsty for her and does not bother with making her wait for something they both want. He'd wanted her like this earlier, and he's going to enjoy the taste of Sharon on his tongue.

She breathes in a sharp breath and instantly locks her hands behind his head. She shudders. But Andy stops after a few more strokes. Sharon's eyes plead, but he looks at the table meaningfully. "Andy," she breathes out, rolling her hips forward. "Please don't stop."

She smells so damn good that just that small movement makes the strong scent of her arousal even more powerful, even more enticing. And the taste of her from a few licks is hardly enough. He groans, massaging the back of her thighs. "Up on the table and I promise I won't stop until you can't take anymore."

Sharon's entire body trembles with his lust-laced promise. "People–"

Andy interrupts her by snaking his tongue out and fluttering it over her exposed clitoris for a few seconds, fast but steady, making her eyes slam shut and her fingers tug his hair. She moans loud and unabashed, and Andy's worried he might come just from watching her as he pleasures her.

" _I_ eat right here," he all but growls, his arousal making his voice rougher, his desperation to have her making him a little impatient. "And right now it's you I plan on eating." He sucks on her wet flesh for emphasis, licks her clit. "Then, the next time I have breakfast or dinner at this table, I'm going to think about the time I made you come at this very spot." The vibrations of his words travel through her body, his lips on her cunt, his eyes watching every reaction that crosses her face and takes over her sinfully beautiful body. "Now, on the table."

Sharon pushes things to the side with a trembling hand and then Andy stands up to help her on the table. She sits right where Andy takes his meals when he's at the apartment, _his seat_ , and she looks uncertain for a second or two. But then she brings a hand to his cheek and guides him to her mouth, stealing the breath from his lungs. His nerve endings are on fire, his cock throbbing and twitching and getting back the complete hardness it had had before he allowed himself to relax a little. And his hands are between Sharon's legs, stroking her wet flesh while they kiss passionately.

When they part, Sharon sucks in a mouthful of air and pushes Andy's head down lower, silently urging him to continue downward. He takes great pleasure in this and enjoys every second of kissing Sharon's smooth skin. There's not much that's more satisfying than hearing her moan softly as he cups her breast and brings his mouth to it, lets his tongue wrap around a sensitive nipple before teeth tease and then tug at it. Not many things make Andy groan with pleasure the way he does when his mouth is at her impressively wet center and he gets to _taste_ how aroused Sharon his. And nothing, and he truly means nothing, does for him what hearing Sharon moan his name does.

"Oh my..." Sharon gulps, one leg over Andy's shoulder, thighs parted wide, sticky wet glistening cunt open to Andy's eager mouth. He licks her fully, stroking his hot tongue over her flesh and applying the perfect amount of pressure when he reaches her clit. She bucks her hips and pulls his head in closer, eyes rolling back. He licks up and down, gathering her wetness on his tongue and savoring her taste. " _Yessss._ Please, Andy. I need more."

Andy thinks about the way Sharon's body had felt against him while they were dancing earlier in the night, the way she moved with the music and let it flow through her limbs and hips and take control of her body. As he watches her now, a wave seeming to control her chest, stomach, and hips, he decides that it's her pleasure that now has control of her body. He sucks on her clit, nuzzling and working his mouth at the same time, desperate for the sensation of drowning in both her scent and her taste, hungry for her flesh as much as he is for the sounds she makes as she clings to his head and gives herself to him.

"Ye-ye-ye-ye-yes," she pants.

His tongue moves in a steady rhythm over her clit, and while one hand holds her up at the sweaty spot on her back, the other massages her breasts and neck and stomach. He just wants all of her, greedy greedy greedy Andy who craves every part of Sharon. He does not only crave the taste of her arousal, the feel of her flesh. He hungers for the long days together at work just as much as the soft rush of her breath as she moves closer to orgasm. He burns with need for sleepy mornings where they're grouchy and don't want to speak until they have caffeine running through their bloodstream with the same intensity he wants to be inside her, giving her pleasure while whispering her name in a grateful prayer. Greedy greedy greedy Andy is a gluttonous man, but his hunger isn't a simple one.

Sharon throws her head back and lets out a deep _mmmm_. When Andy's tongue starts moving away from her clit and to her entrance, she shifts and wraps both legs around him, holding him in place. "No, no, no. You were perfect right..." Andy sucks the bundle of nerves back into his mouth and works his tongue from side to side quickly. She squeals and then rushes to cover her mouth, trying to muffle the sound.

Andy chuckles against her and takes both of her hips into his hands. He holds Sharon still and focuses on her clit, lips, tongue, and even a little bit of teeth because it makes her whine in her throat. His grip is tight on her, just shy of bruising. Her skin is slick with sweat and throwing out heat like it doesn't know what to do with it. He speeds up his tongue and then slows it down, loosens his lips and then sucks long and hard, alternating pressures until Sharon's scratching the back of his neck and moaning words that make absolutely no sense to him.

And then he really pays attention, while his tongue is fluttering over this one particular spot on the bundle of nerves. _"Theretheretheregonnacomepleaseplease."_ He makes out the pleases first, even though they're the last thing she says before she's screaming – _screaming_ – and digging her nails into his skin so hard there will definitely be marks left behind.

Andy barely gives her time to breathe before he's licking her entrance, tongue full and thick and tasting her. Sharon whimpers, still trembling from the last orgasm. He gives her maybe a minute before going back to her clit, knowing it's too sensitive right away, but after she's calmed down she can easily be brought over the edge again. And he does exactly that, pushing her thigh over so he has room to slide one finger inside her to rub that sensitive pad of flesh – her G-spot, the spot that took a while to locate but is definitely where his finger is when she squeaks and tells him to stay right where he is because she's going to come again. Captain's orders must be followed, and so he does as he's told and licks her clit and massages with his finger until Sharon's tight tight tight around him and so damn warm and wet that he can hardly contain how sexy he finds it, finds her.

The rush of the night comes later, after Andy's cock threatens to spill out all on its own because he's so damn preoccupied with making Sharon come that he's not giving it much attention. They're in the bed, and Sharon's riding him, nails once again digging into his skin, sheets wet beneath him. His chest this time is where she's bound to leave little nail marks, but that's nothing compared to the large bruise already formed at one of her hips, nor the two on her breast.

The chant since they've been in bed has been: so hot, so wet, so soft. Over and over and over again in his head it plays, his hands caressing her wonderful curves and moving to tease her clit every now and then as she fucks him. Her breasts move with her movement, her hair over one shoulder, sticking to her sweaty skin at her neck and forehead, and her eyes hold his gaze whenever they're open. It's a miracle he hasn't come yet, because Andy's weak when Sharon's on top of him. She gets this determined look on her face, lip caught between teeth when she's not smirking from making Andy growl her name, brow furrowed, and there's nothing about it that doesn't make Andy feel like he's dangling from a razor-thin edge, about to fall to a sweet, sweet death.

Sharon pants and moves her hands to the headboard instead of his chest, using it to put more force behind her hips. Andy leans his head up and licks her stomach, groaning at the salt that tickles his tongue. She clamps around him, inner muscles strong and tight. _Tighten. Release. Tighten. Release._ His hands squeeze her ass, her thighs, and then he's at her back, making her arch down to his mouth. When she comes to him, Andy's awaiting mouth pulls in as much of her breast as he can and sucks hard.

She hisses and slams down on him, shaking and using her entire body to fuck him. "Oh my god," she breathes out. "Andy. Andy. Oh, wow. Andy, come for me," she pleads, and she sounds like she's going to crumble into a million pieces with her pleasure, like it's too much for her and she needs him to come so she can let go too. She falls down on top of him, breast leaving his wet mouth, and breathes heavily into his ear while rubbing against him while he's still inside her. "Please. Oh, please," she whispers through messy kisses.

Andy growls and rolls them over quickly, arm wrapped around her small waist. The look in her eyes is enough, but he still seals their lips together in a hard, desperate kiss and brings their hips together with deep, harsh thrusts. She scratches his back and their moans melt into one sound between their mouths as he comes with thick, hot pulses and rough jerks. While kissing, they roll back over, sharing a long moment together until Sharon's body is no longer taut with tension.

Sharon rolls off of Andy and lies down beside him, hand splayed out on sweat-soaked skin. He turns his head and watches her, two hearts racing as they try to catch their breaths.

Andy remembers what it was like the first time they slept together, how Sharon stared up at the ceiling with a soft smile and flecks of gold in her eyes for almost five minutes when they finished; he hadn't taken his eyes off of her for even a second. She'd laughed and rolled over and kissed his lips so slowly that it felt like time had stopped for them, like the world stopped spinning but they were still moving. Andy still remembers the way Sharon's lips had brushed across his mouth with the same delicate touch one might use when trying to carve the entire alphabet into an egg shell without cracking it. It was the tenderest of touches he had ever experienced – not the one to his lips but the one that caressed his quickly-beating heart. He'd held her close that night and knew with certainty that he would never want to hold another that way.

Eyes on her now, that thought has not changed for Andy. He leans over and presses his lips to her shoulder, looking up at her flushed face as he makes a trail with his mouth on the freckle-dusted curve, heading towards her neck. She reaches over and caresses his face, fingers warm to the touch and incredibly gentle, especially when compared to the way they went at it tonight. He pauses his journey to turn his head and kiss her palm, and then he's back a few centimeters above her collarbone. There's a faint red scratch right before he reaches her neck, and Andy lets his lips linger over it, imagining the touch soothing it. Sharon's breaths are almost back to normal after he's finished traveling along the curve of her neck. His lips brush her cheek, eyes lifting up and being greeted by forest green.

"Hey," Andy whispers, towering over half of Sharon's body.

Sharon pulls her arm free from beneath Andy and smiles, holding his face with both of her hands. "Hi," she whispers back with a low laugh. It's music to Andy's ear.

"How do you feel?"

She moans throatily. "Marvelous." He grins at that. "You?"

"Exhausted."

Sharon laughs again. "Me too. And a bit sore. _Mmm_."

"You're a lot to keep up with. I think you forget I'm an old man."

Sharon rolls her eyes at him. "You're the one who exhausted me, Andy, not the other way around."

"I just want to make you feel good. All the time. However I can. For as long as I can. You deserve nothing less."

"I feel incredible," she whispers, breathing out softly.

She strokes his cheek with her palm, then the backs of her fingers. Andy can only grin at her. He's a big sap sometimes, he knows it, and nothing brings it out of him like having Sharon look at him like this. She's like a blossoming flower whose petals are opening before the sun. Her face opens up so beautifully, her eyes twinkle and her lips curve into a full smile. He finds her breathtakingly beautiful in these moments and doesn't dare to look away, refusing to miss out on the softness of her face when she's this happy and relaxed. His brain fills with all the things he wants to say to her, but he savors the moment instead.

"What have I told you about looking at me like that?" Sharon says, nose scrunching up at the bridge when she goes to cover her face. "God, I must look awful. I'm sweaty, and my makeup is..."

Andy knocks her hand away so she can't block his view, and she quiets immediately. Her eyes hold onto his and their fingers lace together; she smiles again.

"You are the most beautiful woman to me. Sweaty, messed up makeup, sex hair, and anything else you can think of..." Andy looks into her eyes meaningfully and shrugs the best he can while leaning on one of his arms. "I still can't get enough of you. I still want to spend every second looking into your eyes and seeing this, seeing the happiness that spills out of you when it's just you and me here. It's beautiful. Damn," he whispers. " _You're_ beautiful."

Sharon leans up and presses her mouth to Andy's. She sighs softly and just holds her lips there for a few seconds. When she moves her lips, it's to reply with the words that he can read in her eyes all the time, can feel in her comforting touch when something's bothering him, can hear even when that's not what she's saying at all.

"And you are a remarkable man, Andy Flynn. A pleasurable surprise that I feel tremendously lucky to have in my life." She brushes her lips against his and lightly scratches her fingers through his hair like he likes it. "A man I find myself falling deeper in love with every moment I spend getting to know you better, every day I have with you." She kisses his mouth once more and then rests her head on the bed, her hair all over the place and her eyes filled with adoration and hope. "I love you."

"And I love you. Hell, I've loved you for so long that I don't see a day in my future when I won't be thinking about how lucky I am and how much better off I am with you."

Sharon leans up and kisses him, laughing into his mouth. "How do we always go from trying to tear each other's clothes off to whispering things in bed that sound like they came out of some romance novel?"

Andy chuckles against her lips and rolls over, taking her with him so that she's draped over him. "Can't help that I'm in love with such an amazing woman."

Sharon's eyes close and she breathes out through her parted lips. "That's going to take some getting used to," she admits quietly. He can feel the quick beats of her heart against his chest. Andy's hands rub her back in a way that he hopes she finds comforting, touch light as fingers drag up to her shoulder blade from the small of her back. She hums after a few moments of silence and then kisses the corner of his mouth. "It's been a long time since someone I was in relationship said that to me and I didn't feel the need to question if they meant it or if they were just trying to soften me up for something."

Andy's frown is instantly kissed away by Sharon's lips. His anger, however, will not be pushed away so easily. He knows he hasn't always treated Sharon the best during their time working together, but he can't imagine how anyone who truly knew her, who got the woman behind the walls that Sharon had put up to shield herself years ago, could possibly want to do anything other than give her all the love they have. Sure, Sharon and Andy still clash, and they argue from time to time, but he loves her wholeheartedly because not doing so no longer makes sense to him.

"You don't have to worry about that with me," he promises her. "I am so crazy about you, Sharon..." Andy trails off with a light chuckle and a squeeze to her bare hip.

"Mmm. I know." Her eyes dance as she looks into his eyes again. "You're not the best at hiding your feelings, Andy," she says with a laugh of her own while she traces lines on his face with her fingers. "Everything I need to know is right there in your eyes all the time. I see how much I mean to you, how much you care about me." She licks her lips and closes her eyes, taking a slow breath. "It feels really good to have someone look at you as if you're the most important person in the room, and I've never truly had that until I was with you."

"Damn idiots," he growls, brushing his hand over her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "Every person you've been with, I swear. To be loved by a woman who, albeit being stubborn and maybe a little bit of a control freak sometimes," he says with a teasing tone to make her smile, then clears his throat and continues seriously. "To be loved by a woman who loves so easily and strongly and not see that what you have is rare and you should cherish it... Damn fools."

She smiles and opens her eyes; there's a sheen of wetness to them that wasn't there before that he won't bring attention to. Instead, he kisses her on the mouth, hard and purposeful. When they end their kiss, she yawns and glances over to the clock. He looks too and then pats her butt.

"Go shower so we can get some sleep. I'll clean up the front a little, change the sheets, and then I'll shower once you're finished."

Sharon kisses his lips and then gets up from the bed, groaning as she stretches her well-used muscles. "I won't be long."

After Andy's showered, his skin smelling like lavender despite the fact that he has his own body wash in the bathroom, he slips back into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He's not surprised to see Sharon's already sleeping, her breaths even and soft in the lamp-lit room. He's sporting a ridiculously huge smile on his face, and for a moment he just stands there looking at her. Sharon Raydor is a woman bigger than life that somehow barely takes up any room on the bed as she lays curled up on her side. That spot behind her is his, the dip at her waist where his arm gets to wrap around her, the curve of her butt where his groin goes.

 _You lucky sonofabitch_.

He has no idea what he's done to deserve this, or Sharon, but he's going to spend every day of his life with the woman of his dreams making sure he keeps her happy. Moving to his drawer in one of her dressers, he pulls out a fresh t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. He has a drawer, space in her closet, items all over the bathroom, and a mug that everybody knows belongs to him because only Andy would drink his coffee out of something with a caricature of his own face on it. But most importantly, Andy has Sharon and a place in her big heart.

Andy turns off the lamp and then carefully climbs into bed, slipping under the covers. He scoots over slowly, aligning Sharon's body with his own. The sheets are warm and fresh; everything smells so good, like floral detergent and lavender body wash and... Andy breathes in as he kisses Sharon's bare shoulder, grinning. Everything smells like Sharon.

"Mmm," he hears Sharon softly hum. "Was getting cold without you," she mumbles, barely sounding like she's awake as she speaks into her pillow.

Andy smiles and pulls her closer and the cover tighter around them. He strokes her arm as he whispers, "I'm here now."

Sharon hums again and tangles their fingers together. "Yes you are."

"And I'm here to stay."

The end.

I actually finished something for once! _Woo-hoo!_ Thanks for reading.


End file.
